Playing in the Woods
by KSTapp
Summary: Matthew tries teaching Diana some defensive skills in the woods.


Playing in the Woods

Teaching Diana defensive skills was of the upmost importance. It was bad enough that Peter Knox was after her, but now so was Gerbert. The demons wouldn't be any trouble. Hamish would make sure of that. But that was of little comfort right now.

Diana had a head start of sorts. She could feel when I was watching her. We would need to build on that. Sarah could help her protect herself from witches, but I needed to help her build up the skills to protect herself from vampires. She would not right now be able to fight off a vampire but if she could sense one was near she could still protect herself one way or another.

We waited until dark so that Diana would need to rely on all of her senses. As she walked through the woods, I made passes at her to see how close I would be before she sensed me. This was not good. I was practically on top of her before she was picking up on my presence.

"You need to sense where the danger is more quickly." She needed to be more focused. "What's the one constant when your powers worked? Need. Simple instinctive need. You weren't thinking. You were feeling." She needed to sense danger coming from miles away, not at the last second.

I made another pass at her, but was too close and knocked her over. I heard her hiss in pain. This was not my aim. I meant to teach her to sense danger coming nor be the danger. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"No." She was gingerly holding her left hand which had a bleeding graze on it. I had done that. It was my fault. I should have been more careful.

"You're bleeding." I would need to keep control of my bloodlust. Diana was the last person I wanted to harm.

"I'm fine." Diana wasn't scared of what I could do if I didn't keep control of myself. In fact it was almost as if she thought she had been clumsy.

"I won't harm you." I would rather hurt myself before I hurt Diana any more than I already had. I moved back slightly. Hoping that a little distance would reassure her.

"Look at you." She waved her injured hand at me. Taunting me. Did she not realise how dangerous this was. It was like waving a red rag at a bull.

"Don't Diana." There was only so much I could take before the beast within would break free. And once it was loose there was no stopping it.

"No, look. I have an idea. Do you remember that night at the riverbank? When you said to me 'Move past me slowly.' You said 'Do not run.'" She was mocking me as she backed me up until I hit the trunk of a tree and couldn't avoid her. A growl erupted from my chest, but rather than scare Diana, it seemed to amuse her. She simply laughed and broke into a run.

The beast within broke free as I swore under my breath. I knew she couldn't outrun me. Just as I reached her, Diana launched into the air, my fingers brushing her jumper as she moved beyond my reach. "I guess I just needed a little more danger."

She floated in the air above me. It looked as though she was having fun. The beast calmed considerably and I found myself laughing with her. She began descending, but way too fast. "Careful, it's your first landing. Careful." I leapt up to catch Diana. To stop her from hitting the ground, but she knocked us both to the ground.

But Diana was still in a playful mood. From her position astride me, she pinned my wrists to the ground. I let her have her moment of control until she kissed me. I jerked my hands free pulling her closer. Yet it was not close enough. We needed to get back to the house. Now.

Everything that had been going on around us was pushed into the background. Those who hunted us down, the dangers that awaited us, all forgotten. It was just the two of us.

Thankfully Diana's Aunts were out for the evening. I had no doubt the sight of the two of us crashing through the door, tearing each other's clothes off in between kisses, would not have won me any points with Sarah. I would still need to tidy up before they got home.

When we hit the bed the craving we had for each other was heightened by the unknown future we faced. I know that my life would end the moment Diana was gone from the earth. I had even told her that but I'm not sure she realised the extent of what I had meant.

God she was exquisite in the throes of ecstasy. Her fingers gripping the bed sheets as I loved her with my fingers and mouth. Her cries of passion when I found the perfect spot. What I would give to make love to her fully, but once we took that step, there was no going back and I would not make that decision for Diana. Nor would I expect her to make that decision herself when her life was in danger.

Every gasp of pleasure I drew from her gave me hope that we would both make it through to a future together. Well, that and I was hard as a rock. Diana made me feel as though I was Superman. She had such faith in me. As long as we were together, we could accomplish anything. I could almost believe that myself.


End file.
